Jessica and the Akastuki
by Lady of The OCs
Summary: They didnt know what they were in for. Thats all that could be said for these child turned Akastuki and Jessica and her family. but somethings are better left unsaid. " Bitch." " I will not expect that language under my roof from a thirteen year old." " Die you old hag." " Why don't i choke you instead." " If you could catch me." UNDER CONSTRUCTION


_**Summary~~~~The busty blonde Is insane, the flat-chest has severe anger issues so I have an idea! Let's throw the Akastuki into the mess and see what happens!~~~**_

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Naruto. I wish I did though. Or when I die I'm reborn in the Naruto-verse with all my memories…**

**This is the better version of A Princess, A Fighter and the Akastuki which I deleted because It seemed to Mary sue.**

**LINE IS HERE YOU CAN'T SEE IT BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THAT AWESOME YET BUT YOU WILL BE IF YOU COMMENT ON MY STORIES FOLLOW/FAVORITE…. Onto the story now ;) **

Jessica yawned as she blankly stared at the TV as The Fairly Odd parents were on. She would only have to wait a bit more until the new movie Cats and Dogs would come on. She had been waiting the entire weekend to see it and she was beginning to become impatient. Until the movie came on she would surf the web, watch a few Naruto Shippuden movies. She looked over to her younger sister "Hey Laura."

"You smell. " Jessica blinked biting the inside of her cheek as she glared at her wondering what brought this on. "Like really bad. Go take a shower. Tyler will be coming over soon and I _don't _want you to be driving us around looking like a freak. She motioned to Jessica's tight bun with her hair up, the ashy skin, and the bad morning breath, raggedy clothing and her unkempt nails with the nail polish chipping off.

Jessica glared at Laura but logged off her laptop and sat up making her way to her mom's bathroom while taking clothes off. "And NO anime stuff. I want you to look nice not gross and an Emo freak."

Jessica sighed through her noise muttering to herself as she turned the water on stepping in when it got to the temperature she desired. "It's called Otaku. Not Emo. Get it right." She tipped her head back lathering it in shampoo then washing it out. She then smoothed conditioner in her hair and stepped out of the waters path scrubbing her body with soap before stepping into the water again and washing everything off. She closed her eyes cursing as she got soap in them and sat in the water until the sting went away.

She got out sitting clad in a towel as she brushed her teeth then her hair. She looked through her nail polish and couldn't decide which color. "Red? Or purple?" She grinned as she took out the blue and painted her left hand then her right. She then waited for them to dry while making weird faces in the mirror to herself. "You're such a weirdo. Here I got some clothes for you to wear. None of that black stuff." Laura came in with her clothes and Jessica raised a brow. "I'm a double D. I won't fit into your shirts Laura." Laura glared at Jessica throwing the clothes on the bed as Jessica walked out of her bathroom into the room and pulled on a thong and a lacy bra that had her boobs hanging out.

She pulled on the light grey yoga pants that ended at the knee, pulled on the light blue leg warmers and the white fuzzy boots she loved with two puff balls on the sides. She pulled on the white cashmere sweater and the blue rain coat pulling her hair to the side. She rubbed some lotion on her face and hands then walked out of the room seeing Tyler and Laura on the couch making out. "You're pretty young to be doing that Laura."

Laura and Tyler jumped away from each other fixing their hair and clothing. "So? I'm 16." Jessica sighed knowing their mom would talk to Laura about this later. "Alright get in the car." Jessica shook her head as she turned the car on and drove out onto the road with Laura and Tyler in the back making out _again_. She stopped in front of Anna's house, Laura's best friend where they would all hang out and Jessica's mom would come and pick Laura up the next day since they were spending the night. "Use protection." Jessica laughed as she saw them both blush and stepped on the pedal as Laura threw her drink at the truck.

Jessica turned the music on and listened to the old rock tunes that she silently bobbed her head to. She parked her truck in the back of the building with 'Animal Rescue Society' written on the side. She went through the back door walking to the front ignoring the noise from the dogs and cats. "Mom are you here?"

"Of course I'm here I own the place I should be!" Jessica turned around to see her mom carrying a crate of kittens. "Here Hun can you bring them to the back? I have to deal with the new ferrets that just came in. "Jessica nodded as she took the kittens and shuffled to the left wing where they kept the cats. She rolled her sleeves up and tied an apron on taking them one at a time giving them a bath wiping all the grub off of them.

When she was done she went back out when she put them in the room with the other cats and closed the door behind her after she checked the water and food. "Mom I'm done. I have to go to work now but I'll be back by around seven."

"Okay! Be safe Babe!" Jessica smiled as she heard her mother's watered down but still very heavy accent. She went back outside and drove out from the back to her job where she was expecting eight new patients from 13 to 20.

She drove for a while, flipped three people off and had a shouting match with an old granny before getting to work. "Your late again Jessica." Jessica sighed as she took off her rain coat and glanced at her associate, Gary Parker. "Live a little Gar." He raised a brow and she rolled her eyes taking a sip from the water fountain before walking to her office.

It was designed to be small and cozy for the teenagers. She came to realize they liked the colors red and black more than any other so she designed the room with red clouds on the ceiling with black carpet, black couches and chairs with red pillows and red blinds for her windows.

She sat down at her chair and held up her pen and folder ready to start the day. "Come in please." She looked up and Natalie an older woman with peppered hair always in a bun and a smile on her face. "Jessica this is Konan. She's 16." Jessica tilted her head at the girl with died blue hair some in a bun with a flower in it, grey eyes and a piercing below her lip.

"Hello Konan. I'm Jessica; I'll be your counselor. Do you know what a counselor is?" Konan remained silent staring at her blankly. Jessica smiled remembering another child who did this a few days ago. She was actually supposed to see him again today. "How are you feeling?"

Konan said nothing. She was now studying the ceiling. Maybe she was an otaku? Maybe she could get her to talk with that? "Those clouds are the insignia of The Akastuki. Quite a strong organization in my opinion." She had her attention now. "What do you know about the Akastuki?"

Jessica smiled at her kindly, but didn't answer. "We can talk about that later. Now how are you feeling?" Jessica could feel the guarded look in her eyes and the old age and wisdom in Konan's eyes. She had seen things she shouldn't have seen and Jessica's heart went out to her. Jessica herself had seen many terrible things but never liked talking about it. It made her feel weak and fragile and she hated that more than anything.

" I feel… dead."


End file.
